<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caregiver by eerian_sadow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210748">Caregiver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow'>eerian_sadow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Companion Animals [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, but i swear its hopeful, hound gets to rehab animals, mentions of abandoned kittens, orphaned puppies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:14:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hound happens to be visiting the veterinarian's clinic when there is an orphaned litter of puppies. He doesn't hesitate to lend a hand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Companion Animals [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caregiver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KineticSynergy/gifts">KineticSynergy</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hound crouched down next to the box and looked in at the small animals inside. They squirmed and made soft, plaintive noises and he felt his spark break as he watched them search blindly for the food and warmth their mother should be providing. “How old did you say they were again?”</p><p>“About two weeks, give or take.” His veterinarian friend sighed. “I still don’t know why their mother died, but they’re alone now and I don’t have the time to take care of them. Do you think any of your friends--”</p><p>“I’ll do it.” Hound put one finger into the box next to one of the puppies and let it snuggle against him for warmth. “Mirage and I can take care of them until they’re old enough to be adopted out.”</p><p>“Are you sure? Puppies are a full time commitment. That’s why I can’t care for them and run the clinic.”</p><p>“I’m sure.” Hound felt his spark well up with affection for the tiny animals already and knew that he couldn’t leave them alone. “It can’t be harder than rehabilitating turbohawks, and I did that back before the war.”</p><p>“You’re a good man, Hound.” The veterinarian smiled tiredly. “Let me get you some milk replacement and instructions for how to care for them.”</p><p>“Thanks. You’ll let us know if this happens again, right? I don’t mind helping out.” A second puppy squirmed up next to its sibling against the tracker’s finger and snuggled against his warm plating. Hound smiled. “It’s like being at the park again, a little.”</p><p>Being able to do something he loved so much again would be worth the face Mirage would make when he brought the puppies home. And he knew that the spy would be won over once they cuddled with him a time or two.</p><p>“Well, come kitten season, we’ll have a few litters that need care. There are always careless owners who drop them off at the shelter too young or litters that get left out for nature to take care of.” The human came back with a second box filled with supplies. “Here, watch and I’ll show you how to fill the bottles. They need to eat before you take them back home, anyway.”</p><p>“Okay.” Hound focused on what his friend was doing rather than dwelling on humans who would abandon such small, helpless lifeforms to the elements. “Please call me when you need help with the kittens.”</p><p>“Believe me, Hound, we will.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>